Depilação e Manicure Francesa
by Swangirl13
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Poderá uma normal ida à esteticista transformar-se em algo mais quando o irmão gostoso aparece? B/R Femslash and B/R/E Menage. LEMONS!


**Depilação e Manicure Francesa **

**One-shot **

**Sinopse:** Poderá uma normal ida à esteticista transformar-se em algo mais quando o irmão gostoso aparece?

**Shipper: **BellaxRosaliexEdward

**Censura: **+18

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, Bella, Rosalie e Edward não me pertencem, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Mas a Bella depravada, a Rose lésbica e o Edward gostosão são meus xD

**Bella POV**

- Bella, vamos até a praia de La Push! Dizem que estará sol toda a semana!

- Alice não posso, já olhaste bem para mim? A Angela teve o bebé e esta de licensa por 5 meses…

- E não vais aproveitar uma semana de sol por causa disso? Deixa de ser burra Bellinha! Há mais esteticistas por aí.

- Mas eu não sei se confio muito nas outras… A Angela era… a Angela.

- Olha porque não vai à minha? A Rosalie faz um trabalho excelente. Já viste as minhas unhas? Nunca conheci ninguém que fizesse manicure francesa tão bem… E ela também faz uma depilação excelente.

- Não sei não Alice. Mas adorei as unhas…

- Vais sim. Eu vou ligar para a Rose para ver se ela está livre amanhã de manhã.

Fui à casa de banho e quando voltei Alice estava ao telefone.

- Não Rose, eu amanhã não posso. Eu deixo aí a Bella e vou buscar o meu namorado ao aeroporto. Ok. Até amanha.

- E então?

- Amanhã de manhã eu apanho-te em casa e deixo-te na Rose.

- E não ficas comigo?

- Não. O Jasper ligou a dizer que chega amanhã de manhã e eu tenho de o ir buscar ao aeroporto. Eu apanho-te em casa as 9h. Não te atrases!

- Está bem Alice. Vou andando. Até amanhã!

*** Dia Seguinte***

- Anda Bella!

- Já vou! Já vou! – Peguei na minha mala e entrei no Porche de Alice.

- Puxa! Estava demorado!

- Qual quê Alice? São 8:56h!

- Ai mas tu sabes como eu detesto chegar tarde! Vamos embora!

Chegamos à casa da tal Rosalie às 9h em ponto.

- Toca à campainha que ela vem à porta. Xauzinho! – Deu uma piscadela que não entendi e desapareceu na estrada.

Toquei na campainha e apareceu uma loira estonteante de olhos azuis-esverdeados, lábios cheios e vermelhos, seios fartos e bem expostos na blusa branca apertada que envergava e onde se notava a ausência de soutien, bunda empinada e proeminente na minissaia de pregas e umas pernas altas, brancas e esbeltas perfeitamente equilibradas em cima de uns saltos de 15 cm. Meu Deus! Que inveja!

- Olá! Eu sou a Rosalie! Podes chamar-me Rose.

- Muito prazer. Eu sou a Isabella. Pode chamar-me de Bella.

- Bella. Combina contigo. Ah! Sem formalidades por favor. Trata-me por tu. Muito prazer também. Vamos?

- Com certeza. – entrei na enorme casa branca e Rosalie dirigiu-nos para a parte inferior da casa onde ficava o seu salão. Entrei num pequeno gabinete onde ela me deu a indicação para deixar a roupa. Tirei os sapatos e as calças de ganga e fiquei apenas com uma camisa branca e o meu fio dental de renda. Rosalie abriu a porta e quase posso jurar que ouvi um "Meu Deus" sair dos lábios perfeitos dela. Segui-a e entramos numa sala com uma marquesa no meio, um espelho do lado direito, várias prateleiras do lado esquerdo e uma cadeira encostada a parede do espelho.

- Podes deitar-te linda, vou só buscar a minha bata e volto já. É para fazer brasileira não é?

- É sim.

- Então tira a calcinha meu bem. Venho já.

Fiz o que ela pediu e tirei a minha calcinha e deixei-a em cima da cadeira. Passado alguns segundos Rosalie entrou.

- É a primeira vez que fazes Bella?

- Não. Eu costumo fazer, mas a minha antiga esteticista teve um bebé e está de licença de maternidade. Já não faço há muito tempo.

- Ah. Se não é indiscrição posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro! Está à vontade.

- Porque é que fazes depilação brasileira? Os homens gostam mais assim? – ela perguntou com um olhar de quem me estava a tentar testar.

- É. Parece que eles gostam mais assim. Mas… Ai! – gemi quando senti a cera quente arrancar sem piedade – eu não faço por nenhum homem.

- Então? – perguntou com um estranho brilho no olhar que não consegui identificar.

- Eu faço porque me sinto melhor assim. Fico mais confortável quando uso um biquíni muito reduzido. Especialmente na piscina da Alice. Já conheceste o irmão dela? Ele é um pão!

- Ah sim? Pois olha que eu acho-te mais gostosa.

- Bem, considerando isso um elogio, obrigada!

- É um elogio bem a sério. Tu excitas-me gostosa. Quero foder-te bem direitinho aqui nessa marquesa.

Eu não sou lésbica nem tenho tendências para mas porra! Aquelas palavras fizeram-me encharcar o papel que estava por baixo de mim.

- Aham… - foi tudo o que consegui responder, ainda estava entorpecida pelo o poder das suas palavras.

- Tu estás tão molhada para mim… eu consigo sentir o cheiro. Vem cá meu bem.

Ela começou a subir pela marquesa e desapertou cada botão da minha camisa branca e retirou-a, deitando-a para um canto.

- Deixas-me louca. Tira a bata por mim.

Tirei-a, dando-lhe o meu melhor sorrisinho de puta e beijei-a com todo o fulgor enquanto retirava a bata branca e a deixava só de saia à minha frente. Quebrei o beijo e disse:

- Tu queres matar-me? Nunca conheci ninguém tão fodidamente gostosa como tu.

Ela gemeu e beijou-me novamente. As suas hábeis mãos rapidamente se libertaram do meu soutien e eu nem vi onde ele caiu porque a minha cabeça caiu para trás no momento em que a boca de Rosalie atacou fortemente o meu mamilo, lambendo-o e sugando-o enquanto ela beliscava o outro. Os seus olhos azuis-esverdeados estavam agora escuros de desejo e aí eu levei as minhas mãos até à bunda dela retirando-lhe a saia e vi que ela estava sem calcinha.

- Puta que pariu Rosalie, tu és gostosa como o caralho. Deixa eu te chupar… - ela gemeu de excitação e eu abocanhei-lhe um mamilo rosado e erecto e apertei o outro. Ela afastou-se começando a descer por mim, deixando um rastro de fogo onde ela deixava beijos molhados, desde o meu peito até ao baixo-ventre.

- Eu posso te chupar Bella?

- Você ainda pergunta? Chupa gostoso e deixa-me sentir teu gosto também minha putinha safada. – disse ofegante. Ela virou-se empinando aquela bunda perfeita para mim, colocando as pernas, uma de cada lado da minha cabeça. Eu podia ver que o seu núcleo estava brilhando de excitação. Como uma esfomeada, dei uma boa lambidela no clítoris dela e ela gemeu, repetindo o gesto em mim. Continuei por lamber toda a extensão da sua fenda e suguei o clítoris inchado.

- Bella, oh não pára! – ela suspirou e continuou chupando-me ainda com mais vigor e enfiou dois dedos longos dentro de mim.

- Rosalie… Ah! – eu repeti o gesto e enfie três dedos dentro dela enquanto continuava a chupar-lhe o clítoris.

- Eu vou gozar Bella, ah, goza comigo, ah caralho… - ela bombeava os dedos em mim furiosamente e eu fui mandada para a borda do meu orgasmo. Podia sentir que ela também estava muito perto. Dei uma violenta chupada do clítoris dela e ela veio furiosamente, inserindo um terceiro dedo em mim, o suficiente para eu vir também.

- Rosalie, OH! – eu gritei. Eu não resisti a lamber todo o mel do orgasmo que escorria dela. Bebi como se aquilo fosse essencial a minha sobrevivência.

- Porra! Isso foi perfeito Bella.

- Perfeito não chega para descrever…

- Rose estás aí? Ouvi alguém gritar e… PUTA QUE PARIU!

- Quem é? – Perguntei.

- É o meu irmão Bella. É o Edward. – ele continuou a olhar atónito para a posição em que nos encontrávamos. Nas suas calças algo começou a formar uma tenda. Puxa! Parecia que as calças iam rasgar. Coitadito. Vem cá que nós tratamos de ti…

- Olá Edward! Eu sou a Bella. Vem cá meu bem. Junte-se a nós…

Ele andou na nossa direcção ainda em transe e Rosalie saiu de cima de mim dando a Edward uma vista completa do meu corpo nu.

- Caralho… - ele gemeu e eu agarrei-o pelos cabelos e beijei-o com desejo. Pude ver pelo espelho que Rosalie foi por trás dele e retirou-lhe a camisa e as calças junto com as boxers.

- Rosalie, tem a certeza? Quer dizer, ele é teu irmão…

- Relaxa Bella, nós não somos irmãos de sangue. Eu sou adoptada pelos pais do Edward.

Mais descansada com as palavras de Rose eu peguei numa mão dele, levei-a até um dos meus seios e sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido:

- Eu adoro as tuas mãos aqui mas eu quero é essa boquinha me chupando feito bebé esfomeado. – Ele obedeceu, chupando o meu mamilo e Rosalie veio à minha beira segredando-me uma excelente ideia.

- Vamos brincar amor? Deita aí. – levantei-me da marquesa e ele tomou o meu anterior lugar. Ele era lindo e gostoso como o caralho. Cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes, lábios vermelhos, corpo de atleta e um monumento aos actores porno. O caralho dele era ENORME! Tal como eu gostava… - que tal se eu te foder enquanto tu chupas a Rose? Pode ser?

- Aham… - ele respondeu com a voz rouca de desejo e tesão. – Rose… no bolso das calças…

- Sim meu bem. Toma. – Ela entregou-lhe um preservativo e ele enfiou-o.

Dei um beijo "desentupidor de canos" em Rosalie e subimos as duas para a marquesa. Posicionei-me em cima dele, esfregando-o no meu clítoris enquanto Rose se sentava na cara dele.

- Tu queres que eu te foda?

- Hã?

- Tu ouviste bem. Tu queres que eu te foda?

- Oh sim… Me fode duro por favor…

- Assim é que eu gosto. – e deslizei por toda a extensão dele. Caralho! Eu nunca me tinha sentido tão preenchida. Ele era mesmo enorme…

- Edward, olha para o espelho e chupa gostoso. – ordenou Rosalie. Ela aproximou-se e beijou-me. Eu não sei se era possível mas eu fiquei ainda mais excitada. Porra! Eu estava pingando! Comecei a cavalgar em Edward enquanto Rose gemia incoerências.

Pude ver pelo espelho que Edward enfiou dois dedos dentro de Rose e a cabeça dela caiu para trás. Continuei no meu vai e vem gostoso e ele disse:

- Bella… não pára… eu estou perto…

- Não meu bem. Eu não tencionava parar mesmo… - e aumentei o ritmo.

- Edward…

- Geme meu nome gostosa…

- Edward! Oh! Edward! – eu apercebi-me que Rose estava muito perto e curvei-me dando uma boa chupada num dos mamilos dela. Foi o suficiente para ela vir audivelmente. Os gemidos dela mandaram-me para muito perto do meu orgasmo. Senti as minhas paredes apertarem e ouvi Edward soltar gemidos e grunhidos.

Rose levou a sua mão até ao meu clítoris e apertou-o. Eu vim. Ruidosamente. Edward veio logo atrás.

- Meu Deus! Isso foi…

- Indescritível…

- Fodidamente gostoso…

Levantei-me e peguei na minha calcinha que estava em cima da cadeira. Vesti-a e esfreguei-a bem no meu centro. Retirei-a e pu-la no bolso da bata de Rosalie.

- Isto é o meu presente de agradecimento pelos melhores orgasmos da minha vida.

- E para mim não há presente Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Eu só tenho uma calcinha aqui meu bem. Mas eu não me esqueci de ti… - disse-lhe dando um sorriso safado. - Eu adoro-vos e voltarei em breve. – Aproximei-me e dei a cada um beijo com muita língua como despedida e saí.

Aquela fora a melhor depilação de sempre.

***Vários dias depois***

**EPOV**

- Edward! Correio para ti! – gritou Rose. Fui à porta e o carteiro entregou-me uma caixinha de cartão. Fechei a porta e abri a caixa mesmo na entrada. Era de Bella. Trazia um fio dental de renda preta e um bilhete:

_"Querido Edward_

_Como eu disse não me esqueci de ti. Para não te esqueceres de mim eu enviei a minha calcinha com que eu gozei só a pensar na nossa manhã no salão._

_Beijos Molhados_

_Bella S."_

No segundo seguinte a campainha tocou. PUTA QUE PARIU! Eu só podia estar a sonhar! Porque lá estava ela. A mulher que ocupava os meus sonhos eróticos desde aquela manhã fodidamente maravilhosa no salão da minha irmã.

Bella Swan.

E com um sorriso safado no rosto.

* * *

Então gostaram do meu devaneio? Eu juro que não sei de onde veio esta ideia mas ela veio e eu resolvi escreve-la.

Foi a minha primeira one-shot e minha primeira lemon. eu sei que foi bastante suja xD mas eu adorei escreve-la.

Eu quero dedica-la à Inês e a Damiana. As pessoas que me apoiam e me motivam para continuar a escrever. Eu devo-lhes muito. AMO VOCÊS (:

Bem, eu quero saber as opiniões dos leitores por isso já sabem. Aquele botãozinho ali em baixo espera o vosso clique.

Deixem reviews por favor (:

Beijinhos.

Sophia Castro


End file.
